


there's nobody for you but me

by flowermasters



Series: lady kylo ren (and her general) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Hate Sex, Kylo is a cis sith girl, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor going around that Lady Ren and General Hux are sleeping together. Hux has mixed feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's nobody for you but me

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. I couldn't kick Lady Kylo out of my head. Maybe someday I'll write something closer to canon-compliant for these two, but today is not that day. This entire fic was basically born from two things: a) my obsession with girl!Kylo topping General Hux and b) me wondering whether or not people in a galaxy far, far away would still have a tendency to assume men and women who frequently interact must be fucking.
> 
> Warnings for: cisgirl Kylo, first time rough/hate sex, some Force choking and threatening behavior.
> 
> This is a prequel to "the history of violence that surrounds you." The title is from Lana del Rey's "Honeymoon."

An ordinary man would be shaking in his boots at the moment, but Hux is no ordinary man. With that said, however, it is not without the slightest bit of trepidation that he knocks firmly on the door to Kylo Ren's quarters. As the general, he has access to every room aboard the ship, but after the show she'd put on only moments earlier, he thinks it wise to extend this courtesy to Kylo.

Kylo will know it's him without him ever needing to announce his presence, and a moment later, the door opens with a hiss. She stands within, free of her helmet, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Her braid has come loose, Hux notes; like everything else about her, it is chaotic, messy, undisciplined.

"General," she greets, in what amounts to a casual tone, and Hux's irritation finally overcomes his desire to stay alive and intact.

He steps into the room, hardly noticing when the door slides shut behind him, and draws himself up as close to her as he dares at present. "Lady Ren," he says icily, "that _display_ on the bridge –,"

"I didn't kill your officer," Kylo points out, as if that _matters_ when she'd just tossed a man up into the air and flung him into a console with a wave of her hand. "I would have felt it, had he died."

"It's bad enough that you feel the need to abuse the ship every time you don't get your way," Hux snaps, "but I cannot allow you to run about massacring my men."

Kylo's brow furrows; Hux doesn't see her unmasked nearly often enough to learn to read her facial expressions, but this one clearly signals imminent danger. "As if you wouldn't do the same, Hux, if you were capable," she says. "It would certainly help you maintain the _discipline_ you so crave."

"Fortunately for you, I'm not gifted in your mystical arts, Lady Ren," Hux says, and he knows she can hear the threat in his words and his thoughts and he doesn't _care_. This madness has gone on long enough.

Infuriatingly, she has the gall to look vaguely amused by his words. "You are about as sensitive to the Force as the average Bantha, it's true," she informs him. "If you did have any insight at all, you'd know that almost everyone on this ship believes we are lovers."

Hux has little time or care for humor, but regardless, he's always considered himself to be quick-witted. However, he hadn't been expecting _that_ nonsense at all, and it leaves him floundering for a response. "What are you talking about, Ren?" he snaps, aware that he sounds rather foolish and detesting her for it.

"The sergeant on the bridge," Kylo says, and he can practically feel the aggravation rolling off of her at the reminder. He resists the urge to step away from her – when had he moved in this close in the first place? "He referred of me to you as 'your Lady Ren.' I am not _your_ anything."

Hux honestly hadn't even noticed the sergeant's mistake, but for the moment, it is a tertiary concern at best. "I'm well aware of that," Hux tells her coldly, even as he is still painfully aware of the fact that they are nearly nose-to-nose, thanks partially to how bloody tall Kylo is. "No one has mentioned such a rumor to me, and I can assure you if anyone had, I would have put it to bed immediately."

Instantly Hux regrets his choice of euphemism, because the look Kylo fixes him with is downright wicked. "Would you, General?" she asks. If he couldn't see the tense set of her shoulders, he'd almost believe she is teasing him. "I assumed it would have given you a feeling of power, to have the whole crew believing you have any sway over my behavior."

Hux contemplates grabbing her by the upper arms and shaking her, then quickly decides against it. "Such blatant lies offer me no satisfaction."

"Well, I'm sure you've convinced everyone that we _are_ lovers, given the way you came barreling across the ship to my quarters," Kylo says. Regrettably, she has a point. "I cannot believe that you're really this shocked. After all, you can't say that you've never given the idea any consideration yourself."

Hux makes a noise which can only be described as a sputter, even to his own ears. "I don't –," he begins, but Kylo isn't inclined to let him finish.

"I know you have," she says, and now she truly _is_ toying with him, like an overgrown teenager attempting to flirt. "I've been in your head, Hux, and I know what you think of me. You respect my power and you loathe _me_ , but if given the chance, you would –,"

"Oh, the hell with it," Hux snarls, because he is rapidly losing control of this situation. She is trying to provoke him, trying to get him to lash out at her. He will not be led in such a way, like an animal to slaughter; if Kylo wants a bloody challenge, she's going to get it. It's with that thought in mind that he closes the distance between them, crushing his mouth to hers with the force of months of pent-up aggression.

For a moment he thinks she is going to fling him across the room with the Force as she'd done the sergeant, or perhaps unsheathe her saber from her belt and cut him down, or any one of a dozen other ways she could kill him. Instead, she merely stands there for a second, rigid, and then she responds, allowing him to put an arm around her middle, tilting her head so that her rather prominent nose doesn't knock against his. _Excellent_ , Hux thinks, admittedly quite shocked, _I've found a way to subdue her at last._

Hux is hardly aware of pushing her backwards, but he feels it when her back hits the nearest wall; Kylo gives no indication of discomfort, and even if she had, he doubts he would have cared. Hux has no intention of being gentle with her, and he's quite sure that sentiment is returned, judging by the way she bites at his lower lip and nearly draws blood. _If this is how you want to play, Lady Ren_ , _I won't deny you_ , Hux thinks, hardly caring whether she's listening at the moment as he reaches up to palm a breast with one hand. Her robes are thick, but he _feels_ Kylo shiver when he touches her there. Breaking their kiss long enough to smirk at her turns out to be his grave mistake.

The pressure on his throat is cruel but not swift; Hux has time to make a garbled noise of shock and protest before she cuts his airflow off entirely. Her face, flushed and bright-eyed, starts to swim in his vision, and he can't _think_ , he can't move, he can only try not to collapse and hope that she –

She releases him just as suddenly, and he sucks in a shuddering gulp of air, too focused on breathing to do anything other than stand there, still pressed against her and utterly vulnerable. "Don't get any ideas about who is fucking whom here, General," Kylo hisses by his ear, triumphant, and then she is kissing him as if this is how she intends to kill him instead, by devouring him whole.

Hux lets her ravish him; all he can do presently is gasp for air when possible and grind his hips against hers, feeling perfectly beastly and yet unable to stop himself. She nearly purrs, and already he is considering the logistics of fucking her against the wall. Nothing could possibly convince her to turn her back to him, of that he's sure. Hux's physical strength is sufficient for light hand-to-hand combat, but there is absolutely no chance he is strong enough lift Kylo and fuck her at the same time. She's damn near as tall as he is, and equally muscular.

Kylo chuckles warmly against his neck and then nips at his skin, making it his turn for a full-body shiver. "I have a bed, General."

"Stop _snooping_ ," he says, more indignant than anything. His voice has grown hoarse to his own ears; Hux doesn't know whether it's from being choked or from kissing, but he finds it irrationally aggravating.

"I wasn't," she murmurs. "I can practically feel the cogs turning in your brain."

Kylo doesn't give him enough time to think up a response, instead shoving him further into her quarters. They practically stumble over one another trying to get to the bed, and once they reach it, she shoves him down none too gently and says, "On your back, General."

"Quit bossing me about," Hux snaps, but even as he says it, he lies back, awaiting her next move.

"By the way," she says as she bends over and efficiently unbuckles her boots. "Don't come inside me, so long as you value your appendages."

Hux has an odd feeling he knows exactly which appendage she'd start with, but he can't help but scoff at her theatrics. "I wouldn't dream of it, I assure you."

Kylo only deigns to take off her boots and her pants before she gracelessly clambers into his lap. She leans down to kiss him again, her thick, dark hair curtaining and tickling his face, and then there are calloused hands at his fly. Kylo bites his bottom lip again, this time drawing blood and making Hux growl with a heady combination of pain and lust. Suddenly she is sliding down onto him, licking filthily at his split lip and moaning, "Oh . . ."

Kylo bucks about in his lap for a moment until Hux grabs her hips, guiding her against him in an actual rhythm. "Like this," he says, voice rough.

"Yes," she nearly sighs, sitting up slightly to allow him more leverage to thrust up against her. "Like this."

Her expression has taken on a slightly dreamy quality, and Hux starts to ask how long it's been since she's done this, but he really is in no position to judge in that regard. He lets his eyes slide shut, decently confident that she's not going to attack him at this stage of the proceedings, but still half-expecting to feel an invisible hand clench around his throat the minute he drops his guard. Maybe even her real hand – she's strong enough to really do it, he knows –

"I wouldn't do that now, General," she says, a hint of a quaver in her voice as she rocks against him more quickly. "Not unless you asked."

He opens his eyes, though he knows his glare is somewhat undermined by the way he, too, is speeding up, and the way his hands are clutching somewhat desperately at her hips. "Fat chance," he manages. She can't possibly think that he would ever trust her to do that, even if by some chance he did _want_ her to –

"We'll see," she says knowingly, and when he puts his fingers between her legs and presses them against her clit, she allows the distraction. Within moments she is crying out and coming, and he has to clench his teeth in order to contain himself at the feel of it.

Kylo lifts herself off of him but does not move from his lap altogether – Hux barely has time to mourn the loss of her around him before she is pressing one of her strong thighs between his legs, an unspoken invitation. He'd feel more dignified if she had at least offered her hand, but her thigh feels good, too, so good. Kylo leans down and kisses him roughly while he ruts against her, and shortly after Hux follows her lead, his fingers digging so tightly into the bare skin of her hips that she'll surely have bruises. The notion gives him a sort of cruel satisfaction.

Hux expects awkwardness, but none comes – at least, not from Kylo. She remains draped over him for a moment after he finishes, surprisingly considerate as she allows him to catch his breath. "Well, General," she drawls. "I must admit this is not where I thought our conversation would take us."

Hux fixes her with a rather pointed look. _You liar_ , he thinks.

Lady Ren surprises him with a laugh.


End file.
